Crazyness!
by sAiLoRRyoKO2
Summary: crazyness!crazyness ! crazyness!! We all get crazy or hyper sometimes,right? So this is what happens we Me and M2 and all kinds of anime people get drunk from our stupdity!^^ So comes chack us out in Crazynees!! see ya !!
1. Let the insanity begin

Crazyness  
  
by sAiLoRRyoKO and Cherry Blossoms* M2  
  
Disclaimer:None of thes people belong to us.... me wish i had Kaiba ;__;  
  
A/N:This tory was based by our stupidity ∧ our insanity,I like that word^^. And we dont care i f we dont like our story as   
it makes you laugh.ENJOY!!  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Let the INSANITY BEGIN!!~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Let see..We're in a BIG room with sailor moon chars.pokemon chars.tenchi chars.and many more people I can't remember sadly....  
  
  
  
Usagi:*playing KINGDOM HEARTS* Woo hoo!! I wu v you Mickey Mouse!!! ^______^  
  
Washu:I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!! Let's cut him open and see how EVIL he is!! *grins evilly *I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
BEING A MAD SCIENTIST!!! *grins evilly even more*  
  
Tenchi:*sighs* Tell me about it...  
  
Chibiusa: Um... Washu you scare me...  
  
M2:GRRRRRrr, Mickey left my poor pokemon to get stolen by TR.HE WAS TO SAVE THEM!!  
  
Chibiusa:That was a dream M2....  
  
Mono-chan:Yeah!! And you freakin told ME about that ever since we were in the freakin in the Sixth grade !! And now were in the freakin   
8th grade!!!  
  
M2:Oo Ooo that long!  
  
Frisky:Sorry M2, but you have problems.  
  
M2:You`re a mean pet!!! *sitsin her corner*  
  
Mono- chan:Poor poor M2-chan... WHY CANT I HAVE KINGOM HEARTS!!!!  
  
Yuki:ME TOO!!!   
  
Mono-chan:Hey you copy cat!  
  
Yuki:=^__^= Mwahahahhahahahahahhaahhahahahahahaahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahh  
ahahah*chokes* =;__;+ no fair...  
  
Washu: HA!! You cant to it as long as I can!!MWGAGAGHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'  
HGAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAGAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHHAHAHH*chokes* Ahhhhh,.....X.x Why does that always happen to me...  
  
Frisky:Freaky....  
  
Mon o-chan:hey, that always happen to me too ...when I`m talking on IM to M2...  
  
M2:^^  
  
Ash:*comes in* Whoo-hoo!! I made it!!!  
  
M2: Oo Dear Gods..NUUU!!! *rockes back and forth*  
  
Ash:What`s her problem?  
  
FriskY:*snickers*She *has* a crush on *you*!!  
  
M2:*sniffle* I'm alittle french fry....I'm alittle french fry.....  
  
Mono-cahn:She`s lost it....  
  
M2:I'm a french fry....I'm a little fry....  
  
Frisky:You`re a baka thats what!  
  
M2:PLEASE!!! Dont make a me a potato chip!!!  
  
Mono-chan:Sh`s really lost...  
  
Yuki:You said it..  
  
James:*tummy growls loudly?*MY tummy growling!!!!!! Me want some food here!!!  
  
Ash:Want some bugs?  
  
James: Um...no thank you...  
  
Ash: I like bugs...  
  
James:Thats nice ...  
  
Makoto:Yeah thats real nice *mumbles*You freakin asshole....  
  
Ash:...I like to see `em, lick `em and eat `em off the streets!!!!! ^^  
  
Makoto / James:@.@ Um... Ash, are yhou ok...?  
  
Ash:YES! One time, I saw this smushed up ant once..  
  
Chibiusa: O....K....  
  
Ash:I licked it and I ate it!!! ^___^  
  
All:Oo *disturbed* .....O.....K.....  
  
Mono-chan: OO The boy lost it !!  
  
James : Im still hungry!! Makoto make me something!!  
  
Makoto: Phooey!! *plays KINGDOM HEARTS*  
  
James:*sad* Im hungry...  
  
Brock:*dressed as awaitress*May I take your order?!  
  
James:OO OK!! I"ll have one donut!!  
  
Brock: Certainly!!*zips away*  
  
Sasami:Well that was werid.  
  
Tenchi:I want chicken!  
  
Misty:I want liver!!  
  
usagi:*wakes up, finallY..* um..a.. who said "I want liver"  
  
Misty:ME!!  
  
Usagi: YOU like liver!!! ITS evil!! *bangs her with moonie rod*  
  
MIsty: Ow.* throws liver ai her* HA AHA HA!! :P  
  
Usagi:EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW *GOES TO THE BATHROOM*  
  
Mono-cahn:Shrimp and salmon!  
  
M2:Ocean flavos keep me licking.  
  
Tenchi,M2,Mono-cahn,misty: ^.^ Lets sing: I want meow mix! I want chicken! I want liver!  
Shrimp and salmon!Ocean flavors keep me licking!Alive and kickin!Whiskers ticklin!That for dinner!  
I want meow mix!whAt you thinkin!Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow  
meow meow meow MEOW MIX!!!  
  
Ryoko Tenchi!! What the hell were you smoking!!!  
  
Tenchi: Nothin^^  
  
Frisky:Dear Gods have mercy on them!! They have no brains!!  
  
M2:DO two-I mean too! Or to  
  
Mono-cahn:Or what ever!!Demo,we have brains!!  
  
James :Where"s my donut!!!  
  
Brock:*comes back,but still dressed as awaitress* Here You Go,sir!!  
  
James:*shocked* *This* *is* chocalate pudding!!  
  
Brock:I dont care!! EAT IT!!!  
  
James::Yes Ma'am or sir or what hell you you *eat pudding*MMMMMMMMMMMM ^___^ chocolate!!  
  
Ash:Look at all the m's !!! I want some M+Ms!!^^  
  
Mew:Chocolate rots your brain and you need one badly!!  
  
Mono-chan:Ookwee...  
  
Ash:YOSHI!! *ACTS LIKE YOSHI*  
  
Misty:I just realize something.  
  
Chibi-Chibi: Your a bad lady!! CHIBI-ATTACK!!!* a dust cloud appaers and reveals The Misty-haters club*  
  
Misty:O__O Oh crap.. *goes away but the club chases her any way*AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mono-chan: I wonder what Misty was gong to say.  
  
Usagi:Me know!! Yoshi a green doggy!!!! JUst like Luna!!  
  
L/Y:I'M NOT A GREEN DOGGY!!!!!  
  
M2:YOSHI IS A GREEN DOGGY!!  
  
Yoshi:YOSHI NOT A GREEN DOGGY!! * gulps M2 into an egg*  
  
M2(inside the egg):Oo Let me out!!  
  
M/F:MAHA !!!!  
  
M2(still inside the egg):;__; meanie *sobs*  
  
Yoshi:*does his dance* YOSHIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Mono-chan:*pushes Yoshi off a cliff:Merfy Merf.  
  
Yoshi:*falling* YOSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
M2:*breaks out of the egg:MERF!!!!  
  
Usagi:I stillsay that Luna and Yoshi are green doggies..  
  
Luna:I'M NOT A *GREEN* *DOGGY*!!!*scrathes Usagi about a 1,000 times*  
  
Usagi:*covers her face*MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!! *runs around screaming `My face is ruined!!'about like a million times then  
hits the wall* X.X  
  
Chibi-Usa:Poor usagi-baka...  
  
Washu:*dreesed as the angel of mercy*She needs brain surgery! Let's go cut her head open !!   
  
Pretty Sammy:Hello!! I'm here to save the future,or this case Usagi..I'M PRETTY SAMMY!!!MWAHHAHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!  
  
W/Mono:HEY THAT'S *OUR*MWAHAHA LAUGH ,YOU THIEF!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pretty Sammy: MWA-HA-HA!! ^^ TAKE THAT!!  
  
W/M:ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *attacks P.S*  
  
P.S:Um...bai-bai *tries to run away but gets tackled by Washu and Mono-chan* HELP ME..  
  
Chibi-Chibi:Pretty Sammy went chibi-bai-bai.  
  
Kiyone:*comes in*I got a cookie!!! *holds up a giant chocolate chip cooike* ^^  
  
MihoshI:*steals cookie* Not anymore!!  
  
Kiyone:That's mine!!  
  
Ash:*steals cookie from Mihoshi*I got the cookie!!! =p  
  
Ed:*comes out of nowhere*PREPARE TO MAKE YOUR MAKER!! *jumps on Ash*  
  
Ash:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY COOKIE!! *gets smushed byh Ed*  
  
Ami: Oh my....  
  
MihoKiyo:MY COOKIE  
  
P.S:*beat up pretty badly* Help me...  
  
M/W:*puts up peace sign* VICTORY!!!  
  
M2:YOSH!! VICTOR-*gets hit with a rasin* OWIES!  
  
Frisky: Idoit.  
  
Usagi:*wakes up,takes and cackles eating a cookie* HA HA- *chokes* Ow..  
  
Chibi-usa:HA-HA-HA* takes cookie away from Usagi*  
  
Ed:COOKIE GOOD FOR ED!! *takes cookie from Chibi-usa* ^^  
  
Chibi-usa:HEY!! Hmph! Meanie!! *walks away,sad* I wanted the cookie.  
  
MihoKiyo:My cookie!!* trys to tackle Ed,but hits the wall * Ow...  
  
Mono-chan:You think we end the first chappie?  
  
YUKi: Me dont care.  
  
M2:UP to you..  
  
Mono-chan:ok.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N.......  
  
Mono-chan:Well this was fun my first chappie posted! ^^  
  
M2:FInally!!  
  
Mono-chan:=P Well these people need to know who Frisky is,dont you think.  
  
M2:*sighs*Ok.... Frisky was apet I used to have until he died...  
  
Mono-chan :Just to let you know. we both live in New York City . And boy was it hot during the summer.!!!!!!!!!  
  
M2: Exactly!! And thats how he died...Damn hot sun!!  
  
Mono-chan:Its not your fault M2...  
  
M2:yeah...  
  
Mono_chan: So lets all pray in silence in name of Frisky the chinchilla...  
  
  
*prays in silence for 5 minuteS*   
  
........................  
........................  
  
..................  
  
...........................   
  
*ends*  
  
M2:me miss frisky. He was a cute gray chinchilla.  
  
M2:So lets keep him alive in our stories!!  
  
M2:Me know!!  
  
Mono_chan:See us next time on  
  
M2/Mono-chan: CRAZYNESS!!!!!! SAYONARA!!! 


	2. the SECOND batch has just arrived

Crazyness  
  
By sAiLoRRyoKo and Cherry Blossoms* M2  
  
A/N:Not much to say..I stIll Wished I had KAiba-kun ;___;  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~A second batch has just arrived~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Pikachu:Ketchup! ketchup! I love Ketchup!! Ketchup rules the the world!!! ^______________^  
  
Ryoko:I think he has been smoking something....  
  
Pikachu:I'm Smokey!!! And I'm a gray 'cause I like to smoke weed!!  
  
All:Oo *shocked*  
  
Ryoko:HE was defiantly smoking something!!!  
  
Ash:*who was previously smushed by Ed* ;__; I think I broke a hip! . Its hurts!!  
  
Brock:*starts singing and does the macarana*My hip! My hip! My hip! My hip! My hip!! ^^   
  
Ash:That's not funny!! j.j Your mean!!  
  
Mono-chan:Yes it is! That's why I'm Joining!!*joins Brock*My hip! MY hip! My hip! MY hip! My hip!  
  
Ed:*JOins Brock &Mono-chan*I like pie! I like pie!!*continues saying "I like pie" while doind\g the macarana*  
  
  
Ryoko:Oo For the love of cheese THIS PLACE HAS GONE TO THE BIRDS!!!THEY'VE GONE INSANE!!!!!   
  
  
Frisky:My sentiments exactly!  
  
  
Ryoko:I'm gonna get something to drink.Seey ya!!*Goes to kitchen*  
  
  
  
Usagi:I'm hungry..  
  
Misty:*comes back after being chased,and dressed as a vanilla cake Oo*Vanilla cake! Vanilla cake! Come to MIsty's and get a piece!  
Only Twenty dollars each! Vanilla cake,come to Misty's and get a peice!!  
  
Kirby:OOo Vanilla!! *enhales MIsty* ^________________^ MMMMMMMMMM Vanilla!!!!  
  
ASH:*stands up*IMMMMMMMMMMM OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!! *GETS hit with a boot* OWCHA!!!Phooey *dresses up as a chocolate   
cake* ChocoLate cake ! Chocolate cake! Come to Ash`s and get a peice! Only fifty dollars each!! ^^ Chocolate cake,come to Ash`s and   
get a peice!!!!!  
  
Kirby:CHOCOLATE!!!!! ME WANT SOME!!! *chases Ash*  
  
Ash:Oo oh Shit!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
MIsty(inside of Kirby`s stomach):Oo Did Jackass just curse!!!! HOLY SHIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!! The world`s gonna end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let me out!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*kicvks kirby*  
  
kirby: STUPID GIRL!!!* pUNCHES HIMSELF*OW...  
  
Misty:OOf..X.x  
  
Kirby:ME WANT CHOCOLATE!!!!*still chases Ash  
  
Ash:KUSO!!! YOU STUPID BALLOON!!!!  
  
Jigglypuff:*steals crown from Princess Peach:IM QUEEN JIGGLY-  
  
Mono-chan:PUFU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^________________________________________^  
  
JIgglypuff:PUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF   
  
Mono-chan:Stupid balloon....  
  
Princess Peach:*comes out of nowhere:JIGGLYPUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jigglypuff:O_o oh crap...*tries to sneak away*  
  
Peach:OH no you dont !!!! *tackles Jigglypuff*Gimme back my CRown!!!!  
  
Jigglypuff:*holding on to thr crown*NEVER!!!! MAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Washu:WHy do these people keep stealing *our* Mwa-ha-ha laugh!  
  
Mono-chan:Me do not know!!BUT we MUst our sakeret Mwa-ha-ha laugh!!  
  
Washu:HAI!!!  
  
Mono-chan:WE MUST attack those who steal our Laugh!!  
  
Washu: HAI!!  
  
Mono-chan:WE MUST ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Washu:HAI!!! ATTACK!!!!! *both Washu and Mono-chan attack Jigglypuff*  
  
Jigglypuff:Oh double crap j.j  
  
Washu,Mono-chan,and Peach:*attacking Jigglypuff* DIE! DIE! DIE!DIE!  
Sasami(remember her she got by me and Washu^^): *cheering Jigglypufu and wearing a cast on her left wrist,a cast on her left leg and a neckbrace.She also  
has one black eye and two front teeth missing* Cometh On Jigglypufu!!! Yout Can Doth It!! I believe in yout!! ^^  
  
Jigglypuff:*very sarcasrtic....* OH *thanks* for *youR* *help!!*  
  
Sasami:Yout welcome!!^.^ ow...  
  
M2:oO I`ve just realized something!!  
  
All:WHAT!!!  
  
M2:I never talked in this chapter!!!  
  
All: -__-'''''''' Thats all folks.....  
  
Chibi-usa:*comes back* I want to sing a song!!  
  
Mono-chan:Gi right ahead Pinky...  
  
MInako:Pinky and the Brain.Pinky and the Brain.One is a genius,the other is really stupid!!!  
  
Chibi-Usa:HEY!@!!!!  
  
Minako:=p ^^  
  
Mono-c han:OH for the love of Cheese!! STut up!!  
  
M2:You dont even like cheese  
  
Mono-chan: shhuusssh!! Anyways.. let me sing!! *ahem* JIngle Bells Batamn died!  
  
Batman:*fling in his batjet*......*suddenly has a heart attack* Ahhh *dies* X.x  
  
All:*disturbed*Oo  
  
Mono-chan:Robin choked on an egg!!  
  
Robin:*eating a boiled egg,whole*mmmmmmmmm*chokes* Xx  
  
ALL:*even more disturbed*  
  
Mono-chan:The batmobile lost its wheel!!^^  
  
batgirl:*driving *mahahhahahaha*crashes into a tree* Oo shit...*realizeas that the batmobile has its wheel* EVen More shit!!  
  
All:*really disturbed!!* O__O  
  
Mono-chan:ANd THe Joker died in pain!!!   
  
All:*completely disturbed* @.@  
  
joker:*laughing insanely*MAhahahahhahahahahahahhhahahahahahahahahhahahaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha  
akhahahahahhahahahahahah*chokes then dies*X.x  
  
All:*really,really,really disturbed*@__@  
  
MOno-chan:THE END!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
M2:*laughs*  
  
Mono-c han:your laugh scares me  
  
M2:Oo ^^  
  
Tenchi:Her Laugh scares anybody...  
  
M2:HEy happen to Ash..  
  
Kirby:*rubbing his stomach*MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM YUMMY !!  
  
M2:*whispers to Kirby* YOu just ate 2 live people..  
  
Kirby:Oo Yucky!! *spits out ash and Misty*  
  
Ash: YUcky! Yucky! Taste like Muky!!  
  
Ash`s Muk:MUK MUK!!  
  
ASh:oo Muky!!  
  
Muk:Muk!! *disappears*  
  
Ash:*sad*MUKY Muky!!...  
  
Usagi:I miss cookies.I miss Rugrats...  
  
Makoto:You are a rugrat...  
  
Usagi:OO COOL *dresses up as lil..*^^  
  
Mono-chan:OKKKKK SHe scraes me..  
  
Tenchi:-__- She`s scares everybody....  
  
M2:I even barked 'Merf' once to a roach Before!  
  
T/M:Oo..  
  
Frisky:FREAKY!!!!!!!!!!!! *throws a another rasin at M2*  
  
M2:Owchichi... j.j  
  
FRisky:I RULE THE WORLD!!!! FRISKY STYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mono-chan: ....No comment....  
  
James:*after eating a huge bowl a chocolate pudding* I'm still hungry...  
  
Brock:*dressed as a chef*How dare you!!!  
  
James:Nani!!  
  
Chef Brock: I cooked and slaved forever on that meal and you're gonna be like that!!  
  
James:*It* *was* chocolate pudding!!!!!!!  
  
Chef Brock:*hits James with a spatula* SHUT UP!!!!!!!!  
  
JAmes:Owie....  
  
Mono_chan:It took you That long!!!!  
  
James: it Was huge....  
  
Mono-chan: OK!! Im Leaving to stalk a Yu-gi-oh character!! C'mon M2!!  
  
M2:Merf!! *leaves with Mono-chan*  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ End of chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
MOno-chan: I Think I lost my mind...  
  
M2:*tilts head* Merf..  
  
Mono-chan: Ed,Edd N Eddy Rots my Mind!!!!!!!! *sobs in corner*  
  
M2:NeMerf!!  
  
Ash:Poor Mono-chan...  
  
Mono-chan: I feel like saying A story..An evil story....An evil story about Ash...In the next chapie...  
  
Ash:o__o Wha?!?! *runs away*  
  
M@:. Let's just end!  
  
Mono-Chan:*still in corner*See ya...   
  
M2:Next time on...  
  
M/M:CRAZYNESS!!! SAYONARA!!  
  
Usagi: NOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!   
  
Rei:BE QUIET!!*throws boot at her*  
  
Usagi:Owccha... 


End file.
